fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Riau Grand Festival
The Riau Grand Festival. All Pokémon Coordinators who earn five Contest Ribbons from the Riau region are eligible to enter. During Yazmyne's journey in Riau, the competition spanned between Riau So Grand! and Water Droplets over a Sparkling Flame! Competition Stages There are five stages used during the Riau Grand Festival: aerial, grass, ice, standard, and water. These stages are used during the appeals stands and double battle rounds. The sky stage consists of an open stage, similar to a standard contest stage. However, there are pillars and midair platforms, held up by sturdy balloons. During the battle rounds, the coordinators are elevated ten feet into the air on platforms. This stage benefits Pokémon that can levitate or fly. The grass stage consists of an open grassy field with shrub bushes and flowers. This stage benefits Grass, Bug, Normal, and Fairy-Type. The water stage has a gigantic swimming pool, which constestants can use to their advantage. During the battle rounds, there are large platforms on both sides of the for Coordinators and their Pokemon, enough for battles to take place on either side. There are also small platforms in the pool for the Pokemon to jump onto. This stage benefits Water-Type Pokémon and other Pokémon that can swim. The ice stage consists of a rigid icy field, featuring ice pillars. During the battle rounds, the icy stage is much more refined. The stage appears more similar to an ice rink. The ice stage favors Ice-Type Pokémon and other Pokemon that an secure their footing on the surface. The standard stage is an ordinary contest stage, used during the first appeal stage and the final stage of competition. Rounds Appeals There are two appeal stages of the Riau Grand Festival. Both stages consist of single Pokémon performances. First Appeal Stage During the first appeal stage, all Coordinators appeal on the standard contest stage. As in a regular contest, the coordinators are given three minutes and they can have their Pokémon using as many moves as necessary to create a dazzling presentation. Despite the large number of contestants, the preliminary round takes place at the main center stadium and spans three days. The top 100 scorers determined by a panel of three judges advances to the second appeal stage. Second Appeal Stage The second appeal stage emulates the various contest stages that Riau Contests are heralded. The top 100 Coordinators are randomly divided into four groups of 25 competitors. Depending on the group, the coordinators will appeal on a water stage, an open sky stage, a grass stage, or an ice stage. This appeal stage spans two days. The water and sky stages are held on the first day, and the grass and ice stages are held on the second. The event takes place on the two stadiums neighboring the main stadium. As in the first stage, the coordinators are given three minutes and they can have their Pokémon use as many moves as necessary for their presentation. As with Riau Contests, coordinators are expected, but not required, to use the stage to improve their performance. In addition, coordinators are not allowed to use the same Pokemon they used during the first appeal stage. A panel of two judges per group evaluates each performance. The top 8 coordinators from each group, totaling to 32 participants, will advance to the double battle rounds. Double Battles The second round on the main stage consists of Contest Battles, each with the five-minute time limit. All battles are held on the main stadium. The battles are conducted in the Double Battle format, and there are a panel of four judges who oversee each battle. The Contest computer pairs the Coordinators randomly up to the semifinals except that no two coordinators from the same second appeal stage group will face each other in the first round of battles. During the first four double battle rounds, coordinators will compete on an aerial, grass, ice, and water battlefield. The round in which each stage is featured is determined at random following the announcement of the Top 32 coordinators. No battlefield is repeated in subsequent rounds. The final round will always feature a standard contest stage. Contestants climb the tournament tree in single-elimination style. Those who run out of points, have the least amount of points at the end of the five-minute time limit, or have their Pokémon knocked out over the course of a battle are automatically eliminated from the competition. The Coordinator who wins the fifth and final stage of the Double Battle rounds is declared the winner of the Riau Grand Festival and receives the Ribbon Cup. Known contestants Presentations First Appeal Stage Second Appeal Stages Battle Rounds R32: Emma vs. Yazmyne QF: Dane vs. Noxon SF: Megumi vs. Yazmyne Navigation Category:Pokémon Contests Category:Pokémon competitions Category:Riau Grand Festival Category:Contest Battles